


Road Trip

by Its_Raineing_Words



Series: Adorable twats [7]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Banter, Conversations, Cute, Driving, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, One Shot, Road Trips, Teasing, Wordcount: Under 10.000, cute boiks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raineing_Words/pseuds/Its_Raineing_Words
Summary: Just like the title says it’s a road trip and just like you'd suspect the boiks get bored out of their minds and banter ensues.





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> First thing for this fandom I’ve written in a while and it isn’t slash like my previous stuff but I put it in the series because it links in tone and cause I can lol

Cold morning wind whipped around the three men’s faces as they jogged towards the car with their bags overflowing in their hands. Alex unlocked the car quickly and they all piled in, shoving their bags in the back haphazardly and the sound of various unknown things knocking together, thankfully none of it sounded like anything breaking. Ross put the heating on and Alex fumbled about with his phone as he got Google Maps up and plugged in their destination. As they both did this, Chris, who was sitting in the back as always, was looking through all the bags and checking to see if they had everything they needed and hoping that nothing had broken.  
As the car had peeled off of the curb Chris yelled, “Wait! We’ve forgotten the oranges!”  
“I’m not going back out there, it’s freezing. We can buy some in a service station if you really want them,” Ross replied, looking over his shoulder at Chris who glared.   
“Are we really going to be that lazy? The house is literally over there,” He gestured out of the window to where the house indeed was, not even ten metres away.   
“Did any of us even want the oranges?” Ross asked.  
“I didn’t,” Alex piped up helpfully as they turned out of their road and onto another larger one. Chris turned his head to keep looking at the house which made Ross snigger.  
“Did you?” Ross asked Chris, making him turn back towards the other two men.  
“Not really, no,” Chris admitted, “I just thought it’d be good to eat one. Healthier than everything else we brought.”  
“I brought raisins,” Ross said smugly.  
“They’re covered in chocolate…” Chris retorted.   
“Still one of your five a day, though!” Came the chirping reply a few seconds later.   
Alex spoke again as they started to drive up to the motorway, “I doubt it, mate. I think the chocolate may cancel out any goodness the raisin may have had to offer..oh fuck off! The guy is such a prick! I could’ve easily gone then but he just had to speed up.”  
Ross shrugged, “Yeah, that was a bit of a dick move…”  
“I think it goes beyond a dick move and right into being a cunt territory.”  
“Hmm, the case for that could be made too….”   
Alex snorted despite himself as he merged onto the motorway, “Glad to know I have your support with my little theory.”  
“More of a hypothesis to be fair,” Ross replied.  
“Oh don’t get pedantic you two!” Chris moaned, “This is going to be a three hour trip at least and I’m going to throw myself out of the window if you two keep this up the whole way there.”  
“Well…” Alex said, drawing out the word to prove he was thinking, “that’s assuming we could keep up our little discussion that long which is giving us a bit too much credit.”  
“You know you’d move onto something else soon enough.”  
“You’re usually the one who’s really into those discussions though,” Ross pointed out.  
Alex patted Ross’ thigh comfortingly, “Trottie’s just upset he doesn’t have his oranges. He’ll perk up once he figures out I hid some crisps in the special pocket of the bag.”  
At that Chris immediately started to rifle through the bags with extreme prejudice while Ross just looked on, giggling. A few moments later he pulled out a few packets triumphantly.   
“Pass one, would you?” Ross asked and Chris obliged.  
“Oh yeah, can someone feed me crisps like a Roman emperor while I drive? Thanks,” Alex said, not taking his eyes off of the road.  
Chris looked over to Ross who rolled his eyes but did start to feed Alex crisps goodnaturedly. Chris leaned back in his seat and turned his head to look out of the window, the city was starting to give way to countryside and he could feel the atmosphere in the car settling into calmness. They were still chatting away but it wasn’t with the same fervour of before, instead they were talking about the video that they would be filming while they were down there in London. They were all excited about it though Ross was the one who had put the effort into storyboarding the damn thing, not to mention everything else so it wasn’t surprising that was the most enthusiastic of the three of them. Eventually even video talk started to dry up so Ross just turned up the volume on the radio and the three men started their own sing along of epic proportions. 

An hour and two full on arguments about music choice later even music had started to lose its appeal and Ross had gone on his phone to scroll endlessly through Twitter. Chris had checked his messages but there wasn’t anything that he particularly needed to or felt like answering so he hadn’t bothered and just stared out of the window aimlessly.   
“I need a slash,” Alex said as the music died down.  
“Charming…” Chris scoffed.   
Alex just flashed him a grin and pointed to a sign a little way along the motorway which said ‘Service Station Ahead’, “Funny how this stuff works out.”  
Chris rolled his eyes off into the stratosphere even as he couldn’t stop the laughter.

As the three of them got out of the car Chris stretched, groaning. Several clicks emanated from somewhere in his back.  
“Oh give it a rest!” Ross sniggered, “You sound like you’ve just got off the Megabus from London to Edinburgh not just an hour in car. You were in the back too so you could stretch out.”   
Chris pointedly ignored Ross, instead looking over at the Costa which was practically empty and even from where they were stood the staff looked to be bored out of their minds. They all looked at the shop for a while before a sudden gust of wind blew by and Alex shivered.  
“Let’s go,” He said, pulling his hoodie up to cover his ears slightly, “it’s bloody freezing out here.”   
They walked over to Costa, not wanting to look like they were running from the wind even if that was what they were doing. Alex and Ross jostled each other slightly as they both tried to go through the doorway at the same time, Chris wasn’t as bothered by the wind as he had thought to put a jumper on unlike the other two and waited behind them. 

One they were stood looking up at the menu Ross and Chris debated whether they should drink their coffees in the shop or not while they waited, Alex eventually made the decision for them.   
“Well I’m the one that’s driving and I want to actually drink my coffee while it’s hot so we should stay here.”   
“I could drive for you, I don’t care if my coffee is hot or not,” Chris argued.   
Alex chuckled, “Like I’d trust you in my car.”  
“You don’t trust anyone in your car,” Ross pointed out.   
“You’re right but I especially don’t trust Trott…”  
“I do have my license, you know.”  
“Don’t know how,” Alex laughed.  
“I have no idea why you’ve suddenly decided I’m a shit driver.”  
“Just a hunch, and besides you’re not on my insurance so it’s illegal.”  
Chris sighed and shot Ross a look who just laughed, this was an argument they’d been having for years, there was no heat in it anymore.

As they sat down staring out at the sheet of black and grey clouds rolling across the sky, none of them felt particularly eager to finish their drink and head back to the car, especially Alex.  
“Ugh I hate driving in the rain,” he complained.  
“Everyone does,” Ross pointed out, and then in a kinder voice, “You’ll be fine.”  
“Ok,” Chris said eventually, “We’ll need to get going if we’re gonna get to London in time.”  
The other two men sighed and began to get out of their chairs. 

The three of them piled into the car again and Chris shook his head not unlike a dog to get the residual rain off of him.  
“Oi!” The two others complained.  
Alex soon set off driving again and Chris took the opportunity to get a little bit of shut eye as Ross started messaging the owner of the venue in London that they were hiring for the day to let him know that they were roughly halfway there. The calm lasted about 40 minutes before the DJ on the radio said something cringeworthy.  
“Wow! That really was dumb, do you think he’ll get a disciplinary for that?” Alex asked.  
Ross snorted, “You can’t discipline someone just because they don’t like Coldplay.”  
“If I ruled the world I could.”  
“We’d have a lot more to worry about than someone not liking Coldplay if you ruled the world, mate,” he replied with a mock shudder.   
Alex just cackled maniacally as Chris huffed and closed his eyes again, essentially checking out of the conversation. 

As Alex and Ross chatted away the three of them settled into a rhythm which didn’t change much until they reached the outskirts of London about an hour later.   
“Well, looks like it’s time to get the Sat-Nav out, there’s no way I can navigate London traffic without one,” Alex said and Ross pulled it out of the glove compartment and set it up, pulling out his phone quickly to get the post code. 

Chris perked up once they began to make their way into the city. Luckily for them the place they’d rented wasn’t in the city centre which simplified their trip a lot. Still, it took longer than they’d like to reach the place they were going to use for the video, a giant warehouse that was filled with various LARPing equipment that was the whole reason they’d taken such a long trip to get there in the first place.

Ross groaned as he stepped out of the car and stretched, back clicking as Chris and Alex followed suit, “Finally here! Now we just have to actually film our damn video.”  
“Oh fuck,” Alex groused, already moving to open the boot, “don’t fucking remind me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
